Night of Patrolling
by Vampire Slayer
Summary: Buffy's normal routine night of patrolling. R/R! Thanks


A/N: I wrote this in like an hour in a half, I got bored. Hope you enjoy. Please review after you're done. Flames are welcome.  
  
Masses of teenage adolescents are stood in a line awaiting permission to get into the popular club, The Bronze. Inside the Bronze, guys and girls gather around the dance floor, strutting their stuff. Many people surround the bar table.  
  
Sat at the bar table is Price Harrison, 16. A smile inhabits her face as she remains in conversation with two other girls her same age. Price possesses curly blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders. She is clad in a blue dress the stops above her knees.  
  
One of the girls sat next Price is Crystal Barfield. She has lengthy braids the plummet down her back. She has smooth mocha skin that is sheltered behind tight black pants and a red shirt.  
  
The other girl sat at the bar table with Price and Crystal is Gretchen Wilson. She resembles Cordelia a little but inhabits lighter skin. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail with a black tight that matches her outfit.  
  
"Hey Price, check out the stud at nine o'clock," Gretchen advised her with a party cup in her hand. "He's been eyeing since we got here."  
  
With curiosity running through her mind, she slowly shifts her attention to the left and sees a man, around the age of twenty eyeing her. A smile appears on her face.  
  
"Looks like you got a fan," said Crystal. "Invite him over here, maybe the two of you can hit it off."  
  
Shifts her attention to Crystal. "Crystal, he's probably looking at the girl behind us. Besides he's probably a college grad or something, what would he want with an high school girl like me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself? He's coming this way."  
  
Price turns around and the man approaches her. "How you doing tonight?" he inquires with a smile on his face. She admires his black leather coat that falls inches from the floor. She stares back at his light blue eyes. She takes notice in his pale skin. A cross necklace hangs from his neck.  
  
"Great, how about you?" she asked him back, trying to look sexy.  
  
"I'm just admiring your beauty."  
  
Price throws a smile at the other girls who rise from the table and head to the dance floor. Gretchen mouths, "Be good".  
  
"Thank you, that's really sweat," she said, still admiring his assertive expression. She likes the mysteriousness in his façade.  
  
"I'm Larry, by the way," he said as he gets comfortable with his elbows leaning against the table.  
  
"I'm Price, Price Matthews."  
  
"You're very beautiful you know that," he says as she blushes. "Once I saw you come in, I had an immediate interest."  
  
"Thank you, that's very nice of you. You're cute too. Well handsome, I don't think guys liked to be called cute."  
  
"I like whatever you want to call me."  
  
She blushes again, this time staring into his compelling eyes.  
  
"So, you come here a lot," she asked him, trying to get the focus on her, since she's blushing too much.  
  
"No, it's my first time. Actually it's my first time in Sunnydale."  
  
"Oh really? That's cool. You with family or friends or-"  
  
"-Family," he cuts her short. "I have quiet a large family out here."  
  
"No me, I live with just my mom. My dad died a couple years ago so we moved over here. It's a little strange though, a lot of weird occurrences. Have you encountered anything strange?"  
  
"I've had my fair share."  
  
"Really? Even though you just got here?"  
  
Disregarding her question, he glances around and then locks eyes with her again. "How'd you like to get out of here? Escape the real bore of this place. You know, have some real fun?" he asked her, his head slightly tilted.  
  
"Ugh," she is lost for words as she glances at her friends dancing with a couple of other guys, "I'm not sure. I-I came here with them, they're my ride back home."  
  
"I can take you home if you need."  
  
An unsure look places on her face until she agrees. Before leaving, she tells her friends she's going to "Hitch a ride back home with Larry." Finally, the two exit the Bronze.  
  
Outside, Larry and Price walks down the street, walking along a resident area.  
  
"So, you in college or-" Price is cut off again in mid-sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm on vacation right now. Two weeks to be exact," he says without looking at her. She notices it looks like his mind is elsewhere.  
  
"Oh... what college?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"College, which one do you go to?"  
  
"Uh, Sternson University. It's in Ohio."  
  
"Oh, never heard."  
  
"It's a small school. Not too many students. Just the way I like it."  
  
They come to a stop, standing before a sign, which reads: SUNNYDALE CEMETARY.  
  
"Uh, why are we stopped here?" she questions with a perplexed expression. "It's a graveyard."  
  
"I know a shortcut."  
  
"Shortcut to where?"  
  
"It's a surprise. If I say, I'll give it away."  
  
She finally gives in and they enter the graveyard.  
The Sunnydale Graveyard looks rather forbidding at night. Thin fog inhabits the ground as it flows in the air. The thick trees surrounding the graves stand inanimate as the crickets croon, breaking the silence. Suddenly a male vampire comes flies through the air, against a three trunk. Buffy The Vampire Slayer comes into view and she backhand punches another male vampire. She ducks the upcoming punch and connects with two other punches.  
  
Buffy retrieves a wooden stake from her long black jacket and stands in her standard fighting stance. "You vamps, never know when it's time to quit," she says right before the first vampire charges at her. Buffy lifts her arms, and flips the vampire on top of the slid. She plunges the stake into the vampire chest. Seconds later, it disintegrate into ashes, revealing a distorted skeleton before its residue connects with the ground.  
  
Buffy is surprised from behind as the other vampire plunges it elbow into her back, causing the Slayer to double over on the ground. She brings her foot to the vampire's gut, sending it backwards. It hits a tombstone and flips over it. Buffy gains stability on the ground as the vampire flips to his feet.  
  
"You guys just don't know when to stay down, now do you?" she says as the vampire rushes toward her. She spin kicks the vampire, connecting with its face. The vampire totters back. Buffy rushes towards, throwing a punch. The vampire blocks the punch and holds her arm, thrusting her against a three. The vampires grip becomes very strong, a little too much for Buffy. He leans in towards her neck, with his razor-sharp fangs exposed. Buffy musters up a few whimpers until incomprehension fills its face. Suddenly it bursts into ashes. As the dust subsides, Xander Harris's face becomes visible.  
  
"I'm really liking the timing Xand. Couldn't ask for better," she thanks him as  
  
"Well yah know, I'm construction guy by day and... well usually throughout the night but-" a confused look plays on his face.  
  
"It's okay, I understand what you mean," she says as she dusts the vampire residue off her clothing.  
  
"Damn, and I really felt the need to make a joke. I've been really lacking those these days huh," he asks her.  
  
"Well, you've matured throughout the years... you've become a smart, money- making construction guy," she tries to comfort him.  
  
Realizing, "-I gotta get back in the game. I'm losing my touch!"  
  
"Well you staked a vamp tonight and saved my life, that should make up for it. I was about to become vampire sushi. If it weren't for you I'd-" Buffy stops in mid-sentence as a faint scream echoes through the graveyard.  
  
"What's wrong Buff?"  
  
"I heard a scream."  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't hear any-"  
  
An obvious scream echoes through the cemetery again, this time Xander acknowledging it.  
  
"I take that back, where's it coming from?"  
  
"From over there," she says as she follows the screams, in almost a sprint. Xander follows as they come to a Mausoleum. Another scream is heard. Buffy tries opening the door but it won't open.  
  
"Stand back," the Slayer warns Xander as she jump kicks the door, making it fly open.  
  
Buffy hurries into the Mausoleum, followed by Xander. Inside Larry is pinned against the wall as Price face then, with a strong grip of his collar. Blood drips from her mouth, her face distorted.  
  
"What, not happy to see me?" Buffy asks as the vampire tosses Larry into Xander, causing the two of them to hit the ground.  
  
Price attempt to run past Buffy but the Slayer quickly grabs her by its neck. Buffy pushes the vamp forwards and side kicks the vampire out the mausoleum, allowing her more room to fight. Price gets to her feet and throws a few punches at Buffy. Buffy counters the next punch and head butts it, causing it to wobble back. Buffy eyeballs a sharp stalk sticking erect from the tree. Buffy hurls the vampire through the air, against the tree. The portion of the tree penetrates into the vampire's heart.  
  
"Oh shi-" she turns to dust.  
  
Buffy wipes a blood from the side of her mouth and Xander and Larry depart the Mausoleum. A bewildered looked plays on his face as he clutches his neck, trying to cease the blood from leaking through the bite.  
  
"Sh-she bit me," he uttered as shock overwhelms him.  
  
"You'll live. How'd you end up out here anyway?" she questioned him.  
  
"I-I was taking a short cut with her an-and she suggested we check out the mausoleum. She's not what I think she was, was she?"  
  
"If you're thinking vampire, you're thinking right," Xander but in. "This towns lurking with them."  
  
"That's why there's one who fights them," Buffy finished.  
  
"We'll take you home, it's not safe out here. But then again, it's not safe anywhere," clarified as they begin to walk.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you on that one," the Slayer said as she walked out the graveyard. 


End file.
